The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was the xe2x80x98Korenloxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,679). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Keitaibuxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,739). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Korenloxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Keitaibuxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of the present invention
(a) exhibits an erect growth habit,
(b) forms very rigid stems,
(c) abundantly forms very double bicolored blossoms are variegated orange on the upper surface and yellow on the under surface,
(d) forms dense dark green semi-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the blossom coloration, and
(e) is particularly well suited for growing for cut flower production in the greenhouse.
The disease resistance is good with respect to Powdery Mildew and Botrytis.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used to advantage for forming distinctive cut flowers indoors. Such flowers display a powdered aspect.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meitizadoxe2x80x99 variety.